A God, A Demon, and a Spirit
by barrow-wight727
Summary: Snoddy leaves his rural town in southern Maine to seek a cure for a curse in the south. In doing so, he finds himself in a battle between man and nature. Based tightly on Princess Mononoke.
1. Evil in the Forest

A/N: So yeah, I decided after all to keep the story in the general newsies period, just a few years later. Like 1901 ish. And it will be in the states, just in different parts of it. But you'll see all of that as you read on. Everything will be explained later, so I might as well not explain it here. Our little Ashitaka will begin in New England, around southern Maine or something like that. And yes, he still will have "primitive" weapons, like bows and arrows. After all, most of the story wouldn't make sense if that wasn't the case. I've added parts to accommodate for the decent amount of responses for my CC. Bear with me if I change things around and whatnot. It's all for the better of the story, after all. And my updates will be sporadic and ultimately spaced out, as I'm VERY limited on time. We've been actually doing stuff in algebra class lately, so you know. =P Oh, and everyone is polytheistic. =D  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Newsies or Mononoke, or their stories, yadda yadda yadda. I only own Canarie. OCs: Taffee, Sparrow, Dottie, Blue Boxer Touchdown, Punky, Poker, Rouge Jazz, Marbles, Kane, Morning Dew, Elf, Stagey, and Canarie.  
  
No cast list! Keep in mind many people may not know the story. What fun would it be to them? =P  
  
I modified a little too. I added some lines at the end since I first started posting to make the next chapter make a little more sense.  
  
Chapter 1: Evil in the Forest  
  
The day was bright, the sun shining down on green and lively slopes. A young man dressed in brown riding pants, high brown riding boots, a dark blue and red plaid shirt, a brown coat, and a brown cap reared his horse back the top of a hill, looking over the landscape. He looked around warily and pulled the string taut on his bow. "Something sure doesn't smell right," he said to himself. His head snapped to the left, where the forest was. "On, Franklin," he said, his light brown, nimble horse rearing back again and taking off along the path.  
  
The young man looked ahead on the path and saw three young girls coming towards him. "Snoddy!" one girl called, waving to him a little. He hurried his horse over to them and stopped. "Snoddy, Specs just said he saw something in the forest!"  
  
"Taffee's ordered everyone back to the village. Sparrow, get into town as soon as you can. I'll go talk to Specs in the tower," Snoddy said. "Dottie, Blue Boxer, you go too. And be quick about it!"  
  
"You're coming into town too, right, Snoddy?" one girl, Dottie, asked with concern.  
  
"Yeah, whatever happens, you're usually there to protect the town," the other girl, Blue Boxer, added.  
  
Snoddy smiled a little at the two girls. "I'll join you when I can. But for now, go! It's not safe here. I can tell," he said, glancing at the woods. He then turned his gaze to a small town at the bottom of the hill they were on. "Now go on!"  
  
"Be careful, brother!" Sparrow called as the three of them ran off down the path down the long hill.  
  
Snoddy approached a dark, sturdy, wooden tower at the very top of the hill. He jumped off of Franklin and began climbing the ladder to the small shack atop the wooden stilts. About halfway up, his attention was taken back to the woods. He saw some movement, but he wasn't able to make out just what it was. After a pause, he continued up the ladder. "Did you see anything just now, Specs?"  
  
"Yeah, I saw something. I have no idea what it was, though," Specs answered, not taking his eyes off of the forest. Snoddy climbed into the small box and moved to the ledge where Specs was perched, watching the forest closely. Something could be heard stirring within the woods. Neither of them said a word. Suddenly, several dark, worm-like creatures flung themselves above the stone wall and receded immediately. "What the. . ."  
  
Snoddy stood up straight and threaded an arrow. A dark red, almost black ooze found its was between the rocks of the wall. With that, all plants around it shriveled and died. They too receded, leaving what they were a mystery. Then, without warning, a creature covered in the worm-live creatures broke the barrier of the wall into hundreds of small pieces and moved out of the woods. As it moved, the ground beneath it seemed to rot. The plants in its way died on contact with the animal. "Go, Specs! GO!" Snoddy yelled, pushing him to the ladder.  
  
Franklin froze in his spot. Snoddy remembered him and looked over the ledge to see him frightened below the tower. "Run, Franklin! Run!" he yelled urgently. Still frightened, Franklin hardly reacted. Snoddy pointed the arrow he had ready at the beam next to the horse and let it fly. That having startled Franklin, he jumped and ran from his spot. Much to his dismay, Snoddy saw the beast approaching the tower, and he and Snoddy hadn't even left it. As it left the shadows of the trees and stepped into the light, the worm-like projections covering its body flew up into the air, revealing the body of a boar. Snoddy and Specs gasped, unsure of what to make of the creature.  
  
"What do we do?!" Specs yelled. At that, the beast began eating away at the dark wood supporting the tower. The boys braced themselves against the wall of the tower as it began to lean and sway.  
  
"Jump!" Snoddy yelled back to him as the structure began to collapse. He grabbed Specs' shoulders and pushed him to the ledge, jumping out of the tower as it got closer to the ground. They rolled across the grass away from the creature. "Go!" Snoddy yelled, getting Specs up and shoving his on the path. "Run back to town! Quick!"  
  
Morning Dew grabbed her short knife and a basket. "I'm going to take in the vegetables that are ready today," she said as she left her small house. "You kids stay here, and behave. No fighting." She went around to the back, right by the hill where Snoddy was. She looked up and saw the creature, Snoddy, and the girls on the path ahead. "Shit, what is that?!" she yelled, dropping the basket and running into the street.  
  
Snoddy fixed the string on his bow again and jumped on Franklin's saddle. He kicked the side of his foot into him to get him to go, pursuing the creature with the intent of killing it. Without warning, the creature took a turn into the woods again, leaving him alone on the path. After a few seconds, it emerged again behind him, thus pursuing Snoddy and Franklin. He turned his upper torso to the creature and held out his hand. "Creature, God or Demon, whatever you are, leave our town in peace! Please, I beg of you!" he pleaded with the monster. They continued moving forward. "Please!" he called once more. The creature suddenly came to a stop and turned to the three girls on the path.  
  
Morning Dew saw Specs run down the street. He stopped, panting with his head between his legs. "Specs!" she ran to him and put a hand on his back. "What's going on? Is everything alright? Were you just up on the hill?"  
  
"Yes, I was," he said between ragged breaths.  
  
"Well, what's going on up there?" She asked urgently, nearly yelling. By this time, they had drawn a small crowd around them.  
  
"A. . . monster," he panted. "It's headed. . . straight for. . . town. Snoddy's. . . up there. . . girls. . . on the path."  
  
"Quick, let's move!" Morning Dew yelled, getting a few guys to follow her. They ran for the path up the hill. "Specs, go and stay with my kids!"  
  
The three girls gasped. "What do we do?!" Dottie yelled.  
  
"Run!" Blue Boxer yelled back. All three of them turned and ran down the path when Dottie tripped and fell on her face. "Dottie, get up!" Blue Boxer scrambled to help her up. Instinctively, Sparrow drew her short blade and held it out in front of her and the other two girls.  
  
"Sparrow, no!" Snoddy yelled. As the creature got closer, Sparrow's face twisted with fear, and her blade nearly dropped from her hand. He drew an arrow out of his quiver and shot it into the boar's eye. The worm-like projections flew directly off the boar's back as it squealed. They fell back on it, causing even more to erupt from it with great force.  
  
"Dottie, get up!" Sparrow yelled, sheathing her short blade. She and Blue Boxer picked her up and held her by the arms as they ran down the path towards town.  
  
"I know, I'm going!" she yelled back urgently, trying to run with them despite the pain in her ankle.  
  
Dewey looked up and saw them. "Girls! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" she called to them.  
  
"We're fine! I think Dottie's hurt her ankle, though. I need to make sure Snoddy's alright!" Sparrow said quickly, a tear falling down her cheek.  
  
"Okay, okay, calm down," Dewey put a hand on her shoulder. "Uh. . . Boots, take these two back to town and get her some help. Go fast! I'll stay with the guys and Sparrow."  
  
"No! I'm fine! We want to stay!" Dottie protested.  
  
"Yeah, Snoddy saved us. I at least want to make sure he's okay!" Blue Boxer added. Dewey thought for a moment. Finally, she sighed and nodded her head.  
  
Snoddy kicked Franklin to get moving again. He managed to escape from the creature narrowly, but it wrapped its dark, slimy projections around his forearm. He tore it away, groaning and wincing from the burning pain in his skin. He struggled to thread another arrow in his bow. Once he had a clear shot, he took it. He hit it directly between the eyes. The monster squealed again as the projections spilled off of his body and seemed to melt into the ground. The same thing happened to those wrapped around Snoddy's arm. He nearly rolled off of Franklin and onto the ground, clutching his arm in excruciating pain. 


	2. Snoddy's Fate

A/N: Just a few SOs, as not many people left me reviews, or probably even read it. =P  
  
Blue Boxer: Glad to see you like it so far! And apparently I got the effect I was going for! Very much like the how I felt when watching the movie. I was sucked in after this part in the movie. So thumbs up!  
  
Marbles: I'm glad to see you also like it! I'm really enjoying writing it, so I'm glad to see people are enjoying reading it too! Don't worry, more is one the way! =D  
  
So this one's a bit shorter than the last, but hey, it's all good. The next few, including this, are mostly fillers.  
  
Those of you who have the DVD will notice I'm going by chapter on it and often using variations on the chapter titles. =D  
  
Chapter 2: Snoddy's Fate  
  
"Snoddy!" Sparrow yelled, leaving her friend's side and running to him. After a moment, the other two made their way over.  
  
"Over here! Come on!" Dewey yelled, leading several men up the hill, including Skittery, Boots, and David.  
  
Sparrow knelt next to her brother and looked at him. She moved a hand to help him, but he turned away from her slightly. "Don't touch it, Sparrow. This wound is evil," he said protectively through the pain spreading up his arm.  
  
"Somebody go get Taffee!" Dewey yelled to the men behind her.  
  
"Boots, you go get the doctor," Dave said. He nodded and ran off in search of Taffee.  
  
Snoddy winced and groaned again, piling dirt of his arm to try to cool it off. Trying to be as helpful as possible, Sparrow scooped up some dirt and put it on top of his arm. "Is this really good for it?" she asked after a moment.  
  
"It'll help it cool down. We can wash it good later," he explained.  
  
Blue Boxer and Dottie gasped as they reached Snoddy and Sparrow. "Oh, no! Snoddy, are you all right?" Dottie asked. Snoddy winced and groaned a little again, hardly heeding her question. The girls glanced at each other nervously and turned back to Snoddy.  
  
After a moment, Taffee came up the hill. "Taffee!" Sparrow called, getting up and running to her. Snoddy lifted his arm and brushed off the dirt. "Taffee, what do we do? He's hurt!"  
  
"Pour this over his wounds," Taffe said, giving Sparrow a jug and popping off the cap. Sparrow nodded and promptly went to Snoddy, pouring the fluid across his skin. IT bubbled a little and made an ugly hissing sound, but Snoddy relaxed considerably. Upon seeing this, Taffee moved to the carcus of the boar. She bowed her head in front of it. "A monument will be raised and a funeral service performed here in your honor. We must apologize for your sacrifice and thank you for sparing those in our town."  
  
"Damn humans! You will suffer for my loss!" the boar roared back in a forceful but struggled voice. The people standing nearby looked around nervously, realizing it was the boar's dead body. Its flesh completely deteriorated, leaving behind a large, smelly skeleton and a pool of blood.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Dewey strolled up next to Boots and looked at the house in front of them, which happened to be Taffee's office. "What's going on?" she asked Boots.  
  
"Taffee's meeting with Snoddy and a couple of the guys," he answered, not even looking at Dewey. "She's going to see if she can heal him, or at least try to figure out what will happen to him. You know how. . . spiritual she is. She'll be able to figure out what's going on."  
  
"So how does it look?"  
  
"Eh, not so good. They've been in there for quite some time," He sighed and looked at her. "I wish there was something we could do. Snoddy could have died protecting the town and those girls. It just doesn't seem fair."  
  
"It seems like the gods are laughing at us," Dewey added in agreement.  
  
Boots looked up at the sky. "The stars are out. It's getting late. We should be home now. Give them some privacy," he said. Dewey nodded and turned in the direction of her house.  
  
"Snoddy, are you prepared to learn your fate?" Taffee asked after a moment of silence.  
  
"Yes," Snoddy answered, opening his eyes and looking up at her. Dave and Skittery watched on with wide eyes in anticipation of what she'd say. "I was prepared the very minute I shot my arrow."  
  
Taffee nodded and sighed. "Show everyone your right arm," she commanded gently. Snoddy obeyed, rolling up his sleeve to reveal a purplish infection covering his forearm. Dave and Skittery gasped as their faces twisted in horror. "This infection will spread throughout your entire body. It will cause you great pain and eventually kill you. This beast is foreign to me. He came from a land in the South. I have no knowledge of a cure, but you have the liberty to seek one in the South," she pulled an iron ball out and put it on the table. "This was found inside the boar's body. It pierced his flesh and crushed his bones, killing him. Take it to help you find a cure, should you decide to go."  
  
Snoddy looked at the table in thought. After a moment, he sighed and lifted his head, looking at Taffee. "I'll leave tonight," he said, taking the iron ball. The other two boys gasped again.  
  
"It's not right. This shouldn't have happened to him," Dave said softly to Skittery.  
  
"No, it isn't," Skittery agreed with a sigh. "Snoddy's liked by everyone. He always protects the town against whatever nature throws at us. I'm sure most of us expected him to be mayor this fall. He would have been the youngest one we've had."  
  
"It isn't right," Dave repeated sadly. "Our one decent guy, the one who could have died today to save us, could have, and would have, been successful here has to leave because he gets a curse trying to protect us. It just doesn't make any sense. What have we done to deserve this? What has Snoddy done to deserve this? He protects us. He can't leave."  
  
Snoddy nodded his head and stood. "Thank you very much, Taffee. Your counsel is greatly appreciated," he walked out the front door and towards his home.  
  
"Godspeed, kid," Taffee whispered when she heard the door click.  
  
Snoddy stopped once he got outside and breathed in the fresh air. So what now? He thought to himself. He went home and gathered a few belongings and all of his savings. He put a brown jacket over his clothes and put his cap back on. Snoddy put his bow and extra arrows in his quiver and secured it around his body with care. He slung his pack over his back and moved to the stables. He saddled Franklin, leading him to the road by the bridle. He mounted the horse, preparing him to leave.  
  
"Snoddy!" a voice called in a horse whisper. He relaxed the horse, waiting to leave until he found who was speaking to him. Sparrow emerged from the shadows of a building and ran to him. "Snoddy, wait!"  
  
"Sparrow, what are you doing here?" he asked, turning Franklin around to face her. "It's too late! You know if mom catches you out here now, she'd kill you. You should be home!"  
  
"Do you think I care about that?" she asked. Snoddy smiled slightly, almost wanting to laugh. "I wanted to give you something." She pulled out a small crystal dagger on a string.  
  
"Your crystal dagger? I can't take this from you, Sparrow. It's your favorite. . ."  
  
"No, I want you to have it," she insisted again. Reluctantly, Snoddy took it from her and put it around his neck and under his shirt. "I don't want you to. . . forget." She quickly tried to blink away tears.  
  
Snoddy smiled at her reassuringly as she gave in and let her tears fall. "Sparrow, I could never forget about you. You be good, alright? Take care of things while I'm away." 


End file.
